Korra
Background Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe at the time of Aang's passing. At first, the Order of the White Lotus did not believe she was the next Avatar until their next meeting with her parents when Korra busted through the wall shouting, "I am the Avatar! You got to deal with it!" and started to bend Water, Fire and Earth. Years later she had finished her training of the other elements and was about to be taught by Tenzen, Aang's son and an Airbender. However he had to return to Republic City before he could teach her. Tired of being confined and some gentle nudging from an older, wiser Katara; Korra along with her polar bear dog, Naga, escaped the compound to Republic City. She ran into some trouble but was bailed out by Tenzan who finally decided to let her train on Air Temple Island. Korra had trouble learning Airbending. Later on, she escapes her confinement from the island and ran into Mako and Bolin, brothers who were apart of the pro bending team the Fire Ferrets. When their water bender quit, Korra joined in to help. However, as the Avatar, she does have to restore the balance and that was the battle with Amon and his ever growing Equalists, an army of chi blockers who's ideals of a world without bending almost came true. Korra, though lost her other elements, was able to defeat him with Airbending. She thought she failed in her ability to be the Avatar only reduced down to one element until Aang was able to retore it and unlock her Avatar State. She also was able to gain the love of her crush, Mako. Korra and the brothers were leaving the small Earth temple in the South Pole on Naga when they were pulled through. (Was trying not to spoil so much, will finish that out later) Arc 3 Korra, Mako, Bolin along with Pabu (Bolin's Fire Ferret) and Naga, landed in the city of cats known as Megakat City. While they were discovering where they were at, a man known as Kiritsugu, pointed a gun straight at Korra, wanting answers. While the brothers tried to get him to lay down the weapon (Mako thinking he was an Equalist), Korra got angry but then was able to get him to lower the weapon without fighting given what had happened before with the Equalists. They were then apporched by Lt. Feral who had offered to try and help them. (Korra was just added in so the profile is still brand new and such) Powers and Items Korra is known as the Avatar, the Master of all Four Elements. She learned most of her elements at an early age with Airbending being the hardest to learn. Bending Waterbending: If Korra wasn't the Avatar, she would be a Waterbender. She's able to take water and then sling it at someone. There's also the ability to wrap water around to create a bubble for underwater training. Not only that, but Korra has the ability to freeze the water into ice. Korra has not learned the ability of Bloodbending. Firebrending: Another element that she was able to learn at an early age. She's able to throw fire from her fists and her feet in a series of punches and kicks. She's also able to block and send it back. Korra has not learned it's sub, Lightningbending. Earthbending: The final element she was able to learn at an early age. She can slam her foot down and have a slab of earth come up and she is able to throw it in punches or kicks. Korra has not learned it's sub, Metalbending Airbending: The last element Korra had to learn to be a fully realized Avatar. Korra had many problems learning how to use it. She got the movements down, but the actual air bending to her comman d wasn't working. It took Amon's Bloodbending to break the block and allow her to airbend. With a series of punches and kicks, Korra can bend the air to create blasts to knock her oppenent. She's still fairly new to it given her troubles before. Avatar Powers These are additional powers Korra has from being the Avatar. Avatar State: A state of which she has access to her previous carnations and her powers are increased. However, in order to do so, she would need to be at her lowest and in desperation. She hasn't learned to control it like Aang has. Though it is powerful, it is her most vulernable state. If she is killed, the cycle of the Avatar will stop. Bending Restoration: Korra has the ability to restore a person's bending that had been lost to Amon's technique of Bloodbending that destroy's the person's ability to bend. She was able to learn it through Aang and demostrate it by restoring Lin Be Fong's bending. It is unclear if Korra can learn how to actually remove a person's bending much like how Aang was able to do. Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Cartoon Category:Avatar Category:Female